


On Top

by manbrobukkaketheater



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, experimenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a pretty lame sexual innuendo, surprisingly turned into something enjoyable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top

“It is to my cognizance that these quest beds are fruitless for us.” Jake stated, lying across a stone slab. The cold rock was a dull yellow with a large pale symbol resembling angel wings in the middle. The same symbol that will appear on Jake’s god tier pajamas if they ever ascended to god hood. 

“You would be correct, dude.” Dirk answered back. He too, was lying on the Hope-branded bed. Though his head was rested comfortably (for him) on his boyfriend’s chest instead of the stone. “She had told us that ascending from the quest beds on our planets was only possible if we had an extra self running around Derse or Prospit.” The “She” Dirk was referring to was of course their alien friend, Calliope, but Roxy had instructed to avoid saying her name out loud too often. “Bad juju” or something.

“None of us even entered the game with a dream self! All-knowing Skaia should have never concerned itself with these futile pieces of oversized rocks!” Jake let out a huff before continuing his thought, putting his hands behind his head, attempting and failing to make lying on these beds comfortable. “And dubbing them as beds is an insult to mattresses everywhere! This is terribly intolerable, and I highly doubt that anyone could get a wink of sleep upon them!” 

“They aren’t so bad.” Dirk replied, turning his body so that he was laying on his side. His glasses were previously removed, (a request from Jake when the two had first laid down) so Jake wouldn’t be poked with an unironic pair of novelty shades if and when Dirk decided to move positions. Dirk patted his hand on Jake’s chest, close to his own head, as if saying “See? This is plenty comfortable. Relax dude.” Jake rolled his eyes at the gesture. 

“Well that’s because you’re on top!” He barked out, not thinking over his words and how his boyfriend would take the words. Dirk could find a sexual innuendo in about anything, a fact that Jake was aware of. This trait proved to be a nuisance in most cases, (especially around the girls or their sprites- since Dirk was never properly taught what was and what was not to be said in public places) however when Jake had wanted to begin having a sexual relationship, it had been fairly easy to show that he was ready to provide with what Dirk had hinted on many times before.

Without letting the opportunity pass, Dirk spoke up, eyes never leaving Jake. 

“Maybe you’d like to top?” A cross between a sneer and typical “bedroom eyes” face was tossed to Jake.

The question lingered for a moment, Jake realizing what he set up and waited for Dirk to say he was kidding or being ironic. Neither of these things crossed the Strider’s pale lips. However what did cross Dirk’s lips, were Jake’s own after Dirk had sat up and positioned himself straddled over Jake. 

Jake thought about telling Dirk that he was still physically on the bottom of things, but instead kissed Dirk back. Feeling passion wash over him, Jake closed his deep green eyes and tilted his head slightly to the left, for an easier access to his partner’s mouth with out their noses getting in the way. A small trick they had learned early in their relationship that saved them from many awkward kisses. 

Back in the present, the current kiss between the two was still in its first stages. No biting at each other’s lips, or less than silent moans or tongues being shoved down throats. Yet.

Dirk was the first to make a move (like usual) parted his lips, and silently waited for Jake introduce his tongue into the equation, but Jake didn’t jump at the opportunity. Dirk opened his eyes, pulling away from Jake with a near silent sigh.

“You’re not getting this whole “top” thing, are you?” He said, monotonous and demeaning as ever. 

It was true that in their past sexual rendezvous, Dirk was the one pulling the strings. A quick “I’m ready” from Jake and Dirk executed his plans, and with Jake following his every command, sex had always gone without a hitch (Nothing short of Dirk’s usual standards for his projects.) Now that it was Jake in the driver seat, it seemed like they had hit a significant speed bump. Dirk wasn’t sure if he should step in and take control- no. This was Jake’s time to shine and let Dirk have it. Keeping his mouth shut, Dirk wanted to see Jake do this by himself, if he even could that is. 

“Well it’s just,” Jake tripped over his words, face flushing from his nose to the tip of his ears, “I don’t exactly, I,”

“Put your tongue in my mouth, let your hands wander all over me and when that pretty bump in your pants starts screaming for me, give it what it wants.” Dirk stated. Prompting didn’t count as being in charge of the situation, right? Dirk settled the small argument that was going on in his head and leaned closer to Jake. Jake placed his hands on Dirk’s shoulders, preventing Dirk from inching closer. The position of Jake’s hands also made it fairly easy to flip the unsuspecting Strider on to his back. Years of fisticuffs with Dirk’s mechanical double had paid off after all.

Dirk was confused for a second, and brushed his sandy blonde hair that fell in his face out of his eyes. Jake had caught him unexpectedly and turned the tables. Pride (because, wow did he seriously just do that? Impressive) and excitement, on account of things finally progressing properly filled Dirk. Holy shit, this was actually about to happen.

After sorting his thoughts out, Dirk looked at Jake, preparing for some sexy, predatorily look from him, but Jake’s face was still in his usual discombobulated state of “Is this how it should be going?” Dirk gave up the idea of Jake orchestrating tonight’s (more accurately: this afternoon’s) round of sex, and repeated his actions of leaning towards Jake and this time successfully connecting their lips together. 

The two went back kissing in a similar fashion as before, however this time when Dirk parted his lips he ran his tongue over Jake’s closed ones. Jake opened his mouth and moved his tongue to meet Dirk’s, and the two moaned in unison. 

“That never gets old, does it chap?” Jake joked, dorky voice nearly killing the moment, but Dirk wrapped his arms around Jake, hands at the small of his back.

Dirk responded with a quick “Want to know what else never gets old?” before pulling the black muscle shirt off Jake’s torso, bow tie and all. Dirk’s hands happily traced over Jake’s tan chest. “Seeing all of this.” The added emphasis on “this” was accompanied by Dirk dipping his hands down to where a patch of unkept pubes grew over Jake’s shorts. 

Dirk loved the feeling of Jake’s upper body (and lower body and ass and dick.) Despite him constantly being on adventures, he was slightly pudgy. He had blamed movies and comic books, not that he needed an excuse. In Dirk’s eyes Jake was perfect. Dirk let his hands explore everywhere on Jake, hoping to relay the message of how perfect he thought he felt. So much for Jake being the one to feel the other up. 

When Dirk’s hand had went lower near his groin, Jake felt a small, but distinct, jolt through his body that ended right at his dick. He concluded that if Dirk continued this, all hope of him taking charge would be lost, so Jake did what his gut told him to. 

He put his hands directly to Dirk’s groin and gave a small grope. That was dominate enough, right? He wasn’t taking it too far too fast? Jake would have regretted this if Dirk hadn’t moaned an odd hybrid of “Jake” and “Yes.” Jake was still somewhat unsure of himself, but repeated the motion, a bit more control and love incorporated this time. In turn, he received a more controlled sound from Dirk.

Jake could feel Dirk hardening at his touch, and if that wasn’t encouraging then Jake wouldn’t have had his hands past both sweat pants and boxers. But it was in fact extremely encouraging, so that is exactly where Jake found himself, now stroking Dirk beneath him instead of the groping action. 

Jake’s hand on him was more enthusiastic then how Dirk usually preferred to stroke himself, but since it wasn’t his own hand, and said hand belonged to Jake English, it felt amazing. Jake ran his thumb over the sensitive head of his dick, and Dirk bucked up, successfully holding back a moan. He imagined how Jake’s hand was getting covered in his precum and unsuccessfully held back a moan.

With any warning, Dirk moved Jake’s hand away and off of his dick, and began to strip. Dirk shrugged out of his wifebeater, quickly kicked his shows off and slid his pants off his legs. Jake hastily followed suit and stretched his spandex shorts and briefs over his hiking boots. The boots took a second longer to untie then forcefully shuck off (one falling off the platform the bed was on.)

Now fully naked, Jake latched on like a magnet to Dirk, finally letting his hands roam over the pale, freckled, and well defined chest. Dirk, being the ass man that he is, found more pleasure in rubbing and squeezing Jake’s rear. Their mouths didn’t leave each other’s, occasionally biting their boyfriend’s lips or the added open mouth kiss here or there, but never fully separating. 

The make out session continued until Dirk felt that they had been playing tonsil hockey long enough. Moving a hand to Jake’s short brown hair, and lightly pulling to get Jake’s attention.

“My pants,” Dirk said, pointing to the disregarded pair of sweats. Jake wasn’t sure why Dirk wanted his pants. He must of messed up and now Dirk is leaving, splendid job, English! Jake removed his hand from Jake’s dick and grabbed the piece of clothing. Dirk didn’t even scold Jake for getting pre-cum on his pants before he reached a hand into his pocket. Dirk retrieved a foil square or more importantly, the latex protection that was sealed in the packaging. Dirk handed the condom to Jake and reached for his pants again. Jake stared at the latex protection, wow this is happening.

Right from the get go, Dirk stated he always wants to use a condom. Jake, living hundreds of miles away from a doctor, and practitioners of any kinds being a complete thing of the past for Dirk, neither of them had been properly tested. Despite the fact that thier first, and only partners have been each other, he didn’t want to risk it. Dirk had explained to Jake the other ways you could unknowingly have an STD, and Jake had happily agreed to his terms. 

As Jake ripped the condom of it’s packaging he wondered how Dirk even got these. Did his brother leave them behind? Did he alchemize them? The thought of Dirk trying different combinations of items until he managed to create a usable condom was quite hilarious to Jake. Dirk also had them at hand when they were ready to have sex. Wether he keeps a bunch on him at all times or only when he plans on using it was beyond Jake. With out hesitation or so much of a second thought, Jake took the condom out of its packaging and easily rolled it onto himself.

Jake’s wondering mind was brought back into reality when Dirk let out a small, unexpected moan. While Jake had been fiddling around with the condom, Dirk had taken the small item out of his other pant pocket; a small tube of lube. 

Starting slowly with a single finger, coated in the jelly-like substance, Dirk was finger fucking himself. He had moaned out when he the tip of his finger tapped his prostate, not necessarily an unfamiliar spot for Dirk but it was stimulating none the less. Dirk added a slick second finger to himself, and began scissoring and stretching against the resistance of his asshole. 

In the past when Dirk had masturbated with his fingers and smuppets, he didn’t care so much of the preparation part, (smuppets were designed to be able to use with little or no pre-stretching, it was their whole design with the felt. Just plenty of lube and in it goes) but Jake wasn’t some squishy smuppet that Dirk controlled with his own hand. He was his own person and rock hard. Not to mention he was a desirable size. Dirk wanted to be fully ready for Jake’s girth. He’ll worry about the length destroying his insides when the time comes. For now Dirk just added his third finger. 

After a moment or two of thrusting his hand, he looked up at Jake, who had been patiently waiting for Dirk to get ready. He wasn’t even touching himself, but his erection showed that he was turned on by the small show Dirk was putting on. 

Finally feeling comfortable with his work, and ready for Jake’s cock, Dirk removed his hand from himself and smiled at Jake (a genuine smile that only seemed to come out in the bedroom, Jake noted.) Dirk poured some more lube on his fingers and rubbed Jake’s penis. Jake got a quick handjob and Dirk got added comfort to what Jake was about to do. A win-win.

Once Dirk removed his hands from Jake, Jake grabbed Dirk’s already spread legs and inched closer. Jake looked directly into orange eyes and slowly slid into Dirk.

He had to say, this was much better than his own hand. Way better than a lot of things really. He could only focus on the tightness and the squeeze he was getting from Dirk. 

“Jake,” Dirk said, bringing his boyfriend back from the thoughts he was having. How long had he been there unmoving? Jake was scared to Dirk placed his palms of Jake’s ass and gave an encouraging squeeze, “Move.” 

Jake’s mouth changed to a small “o”, and then he shut his mouth, as if he was focusing and had to really think about what he was doing. Dirk nearly rolled his eyes at Jake’s expressions, but said orange eyes widened as Jake thrust his hips, connecting his pelvis with Dirk’s ass.

The first thrust was always the worst. In that single motion whoever was taking it had to hope they were stretched enough for the fucking they would soon receive. After the first one was out of the way, and Dirk became used to the feeling of Jake inside of him, it was smooth (or as smooth as Jake could manage) sailing. Dirk felt hands moving from his legs to his hips, bringing them closer, as well as giving Jake a new angle to enter Dirk at.

It took exactly three motions in the new position for Jake to find Dirk’s prostate; an accomplishment that would have gone unnoticed by English if it wasn’t for Dirk flat out screaming in pleasure. The loud moan was a surprise to both of them and left them individually thinking “Was that right?” and “There goes the cool kid persona.” However neither shared their thoughts with the other, and the only form of communication that followed between the two was Dirk nodding his head, silently telling Jake to continue. 

Jake quickly obliged, thrusting himself deeper into Dirk, searching for the “sweet spot” again and when he brushed over the sensitive area again a chain of reactions were set off. 

Dirk moaned out- an audible “yes” this time, so Jake assumed what he was doing was right, and Dirk’s body clenched around Jake’s dick for a moment and it felt absolutely heavenly. Jake recalled in movies where couples had avoided using condoms for increased pleasure, a fact that he now full heartedly disagreed with. He could barely feel the piece of latex on his dick.

As Dirk continued to be throughly fucked on the quest bed, his mind was in a state of elation. Jake hit his prostate with much more force (but slightly less accuracy) than his own fingers could ever manage. The stimulation he got from every correctly aimed thrust was ecstasy to the Strider. It wasn’t before long Dirk was feeling knots in his stomach, that would soon lead to his climax.    
The moans Dirk didn’t know he was calling out with each of Jake’s movements, told Jake that Dirk was approaching an orgasm, and Jake wasn’t close behind. Jake moved his right hand from Dirk’s hip to go back to stroking his Dick. Synchronizing his strokes and thrusts didn’t even cross Jake’s mind, however Dirk didn’t need it to be pushed over the edge. Semi-clear shots of semen started seeping between Jake’s fingers as he continued moving with Dirk, helping his boyfriend ride out it climax. 

Seeing Dirk spent beneath him could have easily been the tipping point for Jake. He was breathing heavily, eyes were half-lidded, cum all over his stomach, all while looking completely gorgeous and venerable. 

However the true part that sent Jake to his orgasm was the way Dirk had clenched around him while ejaculating. The sensation left him with the biggest sexual highs of his life (and he had said that the last time he had sex with Dirk too, perhaps it would be uphill from here on with their orgasms? Jake sure hoped so.)

Sliding out of Dirk was much easier, and way less erotic, then entering him. Dirk made some what disgusted face at the loss, but Jake was sure Dirk didn’t want to stay like that much longer. He couldn’t be comfortable after that pounding. They weren’t even on a real bed! 

Jake laid down beside Dirk and wrapped and arm around Dirk’s shoulders. After two short kisses on the cheek, Dirk looked directly at Jake then down. Jake followed his eyes to his groin, where he saw his now flaccid dick, still in the condom. Jake blushed a tad with embarrassment and easily removed the stretched latex from himself, tied it and through it off the bed.

Jake tried to get back with cuddling Dirk, but when Jake turned to face him, his body was facing the other way. This didn’t stop Jake from wrapping an arm around Dirk’s torso and spooning him, though it was somewhat awkward as Jake was considerably shorter than Dirk. When Dirk didn’t move away, Jake stuck with it.

“You were right.” Dirk said, breathlessly and exhausted. Being fucked took more out of him than he would admit, but he would never tell Jake that. He also wasn’t going to tell Jake how amazing that felt. Jake being flustered and uncertain was annoying at first, but was hot enough, and Dirk didn’t want to change Jake, and if flustered and uncertain weren’t the two most perfect descriptors of Jake, then Dirk didn’t know what was. However he was going to let Jake no one thing that he was feeling.

“What?” Jake asked, curious to what Dirk was getting at. “You’re right” was something Dirk scarcely told anyone, and Jake still didn’t know if anything he did could be considered the “right” way of doing it.

“These beds, stones, whatever.” Jake waited a moment for Dirk to elaborate.

“They’re uncomfy as fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first request I was given, so here it is. If you'd like to request something hmu at terezipyroope.tumblr.com


End file.
